The unforgotten
by thebelievedream
Summary: Finnick Odair and Emerald Starling have both been victors of the Hunger Games. What happens when these two people meet? What if they end up hating each other? Will their hearts be stole by someone like Katherine Pierce from district 4 and Damon Salvatore from the capitol? or will sparks fly When they see each other again? The 75th Hunger Games sure will change everything.
1. Chapter 1

_These characters do not belong to me...I wish. MAKE SURE TO REVIEW :)_

* * *

EMERALD'S P.O.V

We were face to face and I looked at him dead in the eye. It was only him and I left, soon this would be over.

"I'll see you in hell" he growled.

He didn't dare hesitate and stabbed me in the stomach. I made sure never to break my glare; I wouldn't look weak for anyone. He held on to me as if I was a fragile doll that would break to pieces if I fell.

"We already live in it," I laughed as I responded in pain.

He broke his glare for a second and then looked back at me.

"It's such a shame no one will ever get to feel those soft lips against their own anymore. You were such a beautiful girl emerald what a pity, but hey you're known to kill right after you kiss someone so… now why don't you get a taste of it" he whispered in my ear.

I looked at him slowly and he leaned to kiss me and I knew he would lunge the knife in my heart right after. My bag fell along with him as he fell dead to the floor. The bag showed some poison's berries peeking out. I had put some of the berry juice on my lips before him and I met eye to eye. It was all a plan where he would die as soon as he got a taste of it… I looked down on his body.

"You shouldn't have done that," I said to the motionless body.

They announced I was the victor. I was used to it though, winning the hunger games. This was my third time being in it. People thought it was luck the second time I won and they expected me to die this time, but now they know it was my fighting for survival that kept me alive. I recovered from the stab wound and was crowned as the new victor of district 1. Next was my interview with Caeser on winning and a big crowd would be watching.

"Ladies and gentleman I present to you all your three time winning district 1 victor Emerald Starling!" he yelled in happiness as the crowd cheered.

I walked in, there were millions of people there and I knew millions were watching through t.v too, even though I've been here before I would always be asked different questions so I couldn't mess up.

"Emerald, is it me or do you get more stunning as the years pass?" He asked as he hugged me.

"Well it's a thing called puberty Caesar," I respond getting a laugh from the crowd.

"Never fail to entertain us now do you? Your beautiful, charismatic and proven to be strong as you have been the only victor of the hunger games Crowned three times, And this is your last win as well since next year you'll be 19…now my question is why join the hunger games two more times if a victor never has to go in again?"

"Because I won, "I said with a cocky smile.

"But one win doesn't guarantee you'll make it out alive the next time, you would have to be very confident for that," He said.

"Why else would I join the hunger games three times if I didn't believe I would make it out alive," I smiled as the crowd started cheering my name.

"Did you get any doubts about that when E.J stabbed you?"

"None," I stated.

"Why?" he asked as everyone started leaning closer curious for the respond.

"Have you ever seen a finale where a guy doesn't hesitate to kill me?" I asked

"Now that you mention it, no I haven't," he replied surprised.

"If they wanted me dead right away they would have killed me in a blink, if they don't do that it means their weak and weak people can never win these games," I replied.

"So how where you so sure he would kiss you?" he asked.

"Well because I'm Emerald, the girl every guy dies to kiss with...literally, "I said this time laughing at my own joke too.

"I think we all know that since you have earned the nickname the kiss of death in the hunger games, that's the only thing that keeps me from kissing such a stunning girl," he said earning a laugh from the crowd.

"Now hold it Caesar, the other thing that might hold you back from that is that I have changed my ways and decided a man must take me out to dinner first before anything else leads on," I said getting an even bigger laugh from the crowd.

FINNICKS P.O.V

I looked at the girl on the screen, she had long wavy blonde golden hair that shined beautifully, and the only thing that shined more than her hair were her big emerald eyes that anyone could stare at for hours and not gets tired of and her insanely beautiful smile that always formed dimples on her cheeks. Her face was so angelic looking, and her laugh was even more. Her body was a perfect hour glass and she dressed perfectly to show it off, her skin was flawless and had the most beautiful tan tint to it that not even I could get, I was always lower or above that color never like hers and she didn't even go to the beach it was just natural. She was dead on stunning from head to toe and I have to admit when I first saw her my jaw dropped open and that says a lot from me since I am said to be one of the most attractive guys in the districts, But just because I thought she was gorgeous didn't mean I had to like her, those are two completely different things.

I looked at her and instantly and knew it was Emerald. No one could ever forget a face like that. I still think of her from time to time, how we first met when she was a newly victor and how I had won a year before her, how it all ended between us, how she absolutely hated me after, I wonder if she still does I mean it was two years ago that incident happened, I'd expect her to be over it especially with that new bad ass attitude she has ever since we stopped talking which was like two years ago at that time we were both only 16 though we had met each other at 15 first, it was just teen stuff kids go through, only that time it wasn't ruined by me or her, she blamed me, I blamed her, but it was Snow who did that.

Caesar continued to ask her questions, and she continued to answer ridicules answers that everyone else bought besides me. No one could be that confident and no one could actually think the way she thought not even me. It's as if she overdid it. I was known for being confident and cocky but it was just an act, hers was too it had to be. Us victors always had to pretend as if everything was fine though it wasn't, but the way she talked scared me, it's almost as if she herself really believed those lies she told and it started making me hate her, what if she was really on their side and thought of it as in honor to join those games.

"Well Looks like there's not enough time for more questions and you must be waiting eagerly to get back to your district, Emerald I'm honestly happy that your safe from Hunger Games now, because you truly have attached yourself to all of our hearts and I don't think we could bear losing you, and you have done an absolutely amazing job winning the hunger games" Caesar said.

"Awe Caesar, you all are like the family I never had, you all have been through this journey with me and I can never thank you guys enough for supporting me, I love you all and thank you for this great interview Caesar," she said hugging him, and then blowing kisses to the crowed as she left and everyone was left cheering.

I turned the t.v off laughing at how stupid these interviews were, I was there once in that chair and not even I could bring myself to act that pathetic. Sure I winked at the people, smiled, told them flirtatious things, but never would I be such a hypocrite to say I love the people who stood there waiting for me to die. This girl defiantly wasn't the girl I once wanted to be with where did that girl go? I'd have to travel 3 years back to find her.

THREE YEARS AGO

FINNICK'S P.O.V

"WHOOOUUUUUUUUUU!" I yelled out at the party as I was drinking.

How many beers had I had, I don't know I lost track at the 16th can. All I knew is I was up for partying, that's the only way I could enjoy it without thinking of how miserable this life was. I unbuttoned my shirt because I was in the mood; I always am when I'm drunk. That's how I keep Snow happy, by fucking women he throws at me. The more I fuck the more money he gets. It's been this way ever since I won the hunger games at age 14, all the innocence I had left they took it away. A year has passed since I won, the sex has gotten easier to deal with every day, and I've become quite the expert I'd say so let's put it to use today too.

I went up to a red headed girl who was dressed all fancy, too much cleavage showed though so I don't think getting her in bed would be a problem. I pulled her close to me making sure she could feel just how excited I was below. She looked up at me surprised but I could tell right away she wanted me as she bit her lip. I pulled her arm and led her to a garden where I knew no one would be at. I saw the nearest wall and pushed her against it as I kissed her roughly. She undid my pants since I was too drunk to do it myself.

"Get on your knees," I said at her as I roughly pushed her down

Her head started bobbing back and forth as I pressed my head against the wall. It felt good but I've had better. I began to feel really dizzy and the only thing that came out of me that night was puke as it fell all over her hair. She screamed in disgust as I pulled my pants up and ran to the nearest bush to puke more. I shouldn't have drank that much.

I was lying on the floor and she still was yelling in disgust as she ran away.

"I never said you could stop!" I yelled laughing finding everything at the moment funny.

I tried getting up but I kept stumbling down which only made me laugh more.

I was getting ready to turn just around the corner where everyone else was I felt like banging everyone at this moment since everything was a blur any girl would be hot enough to make out with, I would regret this I know but at this time there was no time to think.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a girl said getting in front of me as if I were a kid.

"Well can I do you?" I said bursting in laughter as everything just went circles in my head.

I couldn't see anything not even the girl in front of me, everything was like splashes of colors thrown all at once. Suddenly everything just went black.

The black color later went away as I opened my eyes slowly only to have a face inches away from mine as the light lit on her face.

''Are you an angel? "I whispered.

It's happening I'm dead, yet I find it hard to freak out with such a beautiful girl like her, she seems so unreal, to perfect to exist. That's the only explanation there could be. I hear her softly laugh; it's like a beautiful song to your ears.

"I don't think you'd ever make it to heaven," she says as she hit me right across the face with a pillow.

"I take that as a no, "I say as I grab the pillow…wait a pillow?

I look around me, I'm in a bed. It's daylight. She's in a room with me. The only thing I'm wearing is my boxers. It looks as if she recently got out of the shower, I've never seen a girl with such a natural beauty, that's not the point though, back to the topic who the hell is she and what happened last night…did me and her…

"No we did not have sex, you were drunk, I saved the day by getting you far away from my party so you wouldn't ruin it, I didn't know who you came with or in what so I decided to take you to my suite instead until you were sober enough to know what was going on and now that you are bye" she said almost seeming angry.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"A girl waiting for you to get out," she fake smiled.

"I like you…I'm…" I said before she interrupted.

"Finnick Odiar? The boy who killed with his looks yet really what did the job was a trident as you stabbed half of those innocent kids to death? Yeah, get the hell out of my suite" she said.

I've never had a person say that to me before, I know I killed people to survive but I was always congratulated on it...until now that she said that.

"I had to do it to save my life?" I said slowly.

"So you took away other people's?" she snapped at me.

"What's your problem," I asked her.

"People who kill children because their selfish bastards just like you, you must have enjoyed all the families grieving over their sons and daughters all because of you, you're a killer and that's all you'll ever be," she said.

"Fuck you" I said as my back was turned to her slamming the door.

I felt tears forming. I didn't cry a single time after the hunger games and I'm not going to let a girl like her change that. She had no right to say all those things to me, she didn't know what it was like being in those games, she was just a capitol girl living the happy life while people like me suffered because of people like them. I composed myself as I exited the hotel, tried going on with my day as if nothing happened. Back to the Finnick Odair who cares about nothing but his looks, fortune, and pleasures.


	2. We meet again

A month passed and I had to return to the capitol again for some, "business" with women, that's what I've started to call it since I feel like a man whore saying sex all the time. I was finished with all those appointments I had today so all I had left was time to think. I couldn't get those girls words out of my head. It wasn't even the fact of how beautiful she was but of how hurtful those things she said were. They hurt ten times greater than when I was hit with a sphere on my shoulder. She was right though a killer is all I will ever be known for, once my good looks are gone that's the only thing that is left to represent me and I hate it.

I decided to take a walk around the capitol to get my mind off things but it was hard to do so when every walking thing reminds me of all the horrible things I've done. Hearing someone breathe makes me remember all those people who I made stop breathing. Seeing the capitol women look at me with lust sickens me knowing I'm being sold to them, being used as a sex slave. Many guys wouldn't complain about this, but I am. Not only because it's against my will but also because I hate being used. I hate being a pawn, and I hate how all my innocence has been taken away ever since I was 14.

I've recently turned 15 and I should be doing kid stuff like going on my first date, having that special kiss with a girl for the first time, hanging out and playing football with my friends, getting mad over stupid things, being a kid. But no, I was forced to grow up way to fast, there's no first date or special kiss with a special someone, it's just say hi to the girl who paid for you and sleep with her, I can't hang out with friends because if I do something to piss off Snow he will go after the people I love the most so I distanced myself from everyone, my dad died of a heart attack the day my name was picked out, my mom ever since has been miserable, you go in the hunger games as a kid but come out a hundred year old skeleton, dead on the inside.

I passed the newsstands seeing only one magazine left out of the million copies they make. That's odd; I haven't seen that happen unless I had done a photo-shoot which the next day was featured on the cover page of a magazine. But I haven't done any photo shoots or interviews this week, so what's going on? I picked up the last magazine on the shelve and there I saw the girl who called me a killer only this time not in person but in the magazine, she was the cover. I looked straight forward and all the TV's being sold had her in it showing replays of the hunger games. Then I realized she was no capitol girl she was the newest victor from district 1, it said her name was…

"Emerald, the girl who watched her befriend die right in front of her eyes just to win the hunger games, sounds pretty messed up right," I heard a girl say behind me.

I turned around, it was her.

"I don't judge," I said looking at her then the ground

"…I was just heading to lunch, you see I have this picnic basket filled with loads of food that I know I can't finish, what if I give you some as a little part in the peace offering? I know it's not much for everything I said, I was such a horrible human being to you, you didn't deserve any of it and I want you to know that's not what I think about you at all," she said in a weak voice.

She didn't look the same as last time. Yes she was still beautiful as always but her eyes didn't seem as fierce as back then, they looked at me more sweetly, her whole entire face expression was softened down. How was this the girl who made me the angriest I've ever been a month ago? She looked so harmless.

"You're trying to buy my forgiveness off with some food?" I asked.

"I…umm..."she stuttered.

"You know me to well," I said smiling.

I wasn't going to be rude and hold a grudge against her. Even if I did want to it was impossible to stay mad forever at a girl like her. I grabbed the basket and she gave a smile of relief in response. This was the first time I've her seen her smile, and it made her even more stunning. I let her lead the way and soon we were in a place I've never seen before, how did I not know of this place before if I've been to the capital millions of times? I looked around; it looked like a forest, only with many flowers blooming everywhere and lovebirds flying around whistling songs, and the river sparkling like diamonds. We laid the blanket near the river set up the food and sat on the grass.

"This is a beautiful place; I don't think I've ever been here before," I said

"No one has," she said.

I looked at her look around as if this was the first time she's ever seen it admiring every little detail though I bet she's seen it many times.

"Why?" I asked

"Because no one is supposed to go in the forest, it's a capitol rule," she replied.

"Well I don't see what person would wonder of into the forest for 30 minutes only to find themself in this place," I said.

"Me neither," She said laughing.

"Weren't you scared you wouldn't find your way back?" I asked.

"That was kind of the point," she said with a shy smile.

"So what made you go back," I asked.

"I got cold," she said.

We both burst out laughing; this girl wasn't bad after all.

"I first thought you were a capitol girl," I said.

"Wow, I never knew I looked like a clown," she said playfully.

"No, It's just you didn't look like you hated life, more like just me, but life no, and you still don't look like you hate it, you seem to be perfectly fine after the game," I said.

" You know, life after the hunger games changes people a lot, usually for the worse, but it also make you value life more as it was almost ripped away from your hands. I see clearer now, I'm fascinated by the smallest details ever because even the tiniest things count, before the games you would have never seen me even second glance at something and now I just can't take my eyes away from it, everything is like I'm seeing it for the first time…I love it," she said looking at me in a curious way.

"I wish I could say something like that, but I haven't found any benefit to it," I responded.

"Try it," she said.

She was now sitting next to me and she handed me a rose.

"Feel it, see how soft it presses against your skin, yet if you ever dare get near it's ugly side like the bottom thorns to it, it hurts you, yet there so beautiful it doesn't even matter how many times it gives you a little cut because it somehow brings happiness when you see one by what it represents, love, and when I think of love I think of hope… and smell it…see how your eyes just closed gently shut for a second letting everything come in and forgetting about everything else in the world even if it was just a second?" she said.

She was right about everything she was saying; for once I was actually feeling at peace. Her words made me feel better. How did this girl make me feel so angry at one moment and show me the best time of my life the next.

"I used to look at the clouds for hours and always guess what the shapes were, at night I'd sometimes connect the stars or look for the brightest one and stare at it all night long and think nothing else but of how bright it shined, but now there's many more things I have to think about now," I said to her.

"Like what," she asked.

"Like on why I've been the only person you've brought here," I responded.

"Because we both share something in common," she said.

"Both were in the hunger games?" I asked.

"No, we both want the same thing…happiness" she said.

"How di…" I said before she interrupted me.

"That night you got drunk and I took care of you, you kept talking about how cruel the world has been to you, that you would give anything just to turn back time, to burn your name out of that bowl and never enter the games, just to never lose that last bit of happiness you had left, and I found myself wishing the same thing…I knew you were a good person at that moment, "she said.

"I thought killers weren't good people," I said looking at her.

"Well it depends on the reasons you killed a person, for example self-defense," she said.

"So what am I? I asked.

"A survivor," she said.

"…Why did you act so different the night I met you?" I asked surprised by her response.

She stayed silent for some seconds.

"The food is getting cold, we haven't even taken a bite," she said nervously handing me a roll.

I took a bite without taking my eyes off her.

"Problem fixed, now back to the question," I said.

"What question?" she asked.

I noticed she tried to avoid it.

"The one I…," I said.

"It's getting late, I should head back to my district before the train leaves, it was nice talking to you," she said smiling as she interrupted me, got up and started walking away.

"You're just going to leave me here alone," I said in a pretend hurt voice.

"It looks like you could use some time to yourself," she said

"How do I not know this will be the last time I see you?" I said.

"It won't," she said looking back until I could no longer see her.

I decided to take her advice and stay in the forest a little longer. I looked up at the sky and did what I haven't done a long time. I started making shapes in my head of the clouds, and I felt a little bit of happiness returning.

* * *

_PLEASE REVIEW, THANK YOU 3_


	3. District 4 visit

I finally got to go home for a week; it feels like I haven't been there in forever. I sometimes find myself wishing I still went to school, but the trips back and forth with my district and the capitol prevent that. People who never talked to me back then were all over me ever since I became a victor. There's always more than 5 girls with me everywhere I walk, all they do is giggle, touch my arms a lot, and say how good looking I am, they seem too nervous to start a conversation, which I find weird because I don't think I'm that intimidating. Every time my real friends come near me I walk away as if I didn't see them, I wish I could just hug them, tell them everything I'm feeling, how much I miss them, but I can't it's better the less they know so they won't get hurt by snow. The only person I can confide in is Mags, my mentor, the person I owe my life to as she taught me everything I needed to know to survive. She's like a second mother to me, well old enough to be my grandma, but she is one of the few people I can say I love.

"Why look at my little Finnick, looks like you've become quite a ladies man, ladies can you excuse him for a second?" she asked.

The girls did as told but gave me a flirtatious smile as they left and I returned it.

"Mags you scared them off," I said laughing as I gave her a tight hug since I haven't seen her in a while.

"Well I'm no competition to them to them, I belong to my dear old Albert," she replied.

"And he is one lucky man to be with a woman so kind, noble, and beautiful," I said kissing her forehead.

"Oh Finnick, you're such sweet boy, how was it in the capitol," she said with a smile.

"The same as always, getting used, faking smiles, and having horrible nightmares," I said.

"Dear I know this isn't what you expected the day you won, but we must look at the positive side, you have everything you need to live, and you have your mom who loves you, your friends who care about you, and you have me to help you through this mess," she said holding my face.

"Did you ever feel like giving up?" I asked her.

"Many times," she replied.

"What stopped you from doing it?" I asked.

"Love, which to me was albert, and when we had our kids they became my life, and from that moment on I knew I would never give up on life" she replied.

"Mags! Pumpkin, the victor is about to give her speech come on we don't want to miss out on it," said albert coming out of nowhere as he grabbed Mags hand and the both of them walked to the crowd.

Wait…Speech from victor? Emerald was here. I looked to the stage and there she was with everyone's eyes on her.

"The hunger games have been going on for 71 years, 142 kids in total from your district have been sent in. 1,704 kids fought for their lives in this game, and only 71 have made it out alive. I got to meet 23 of the kids who didn't make it, along with some people I use to see in my district from past years who I never got to see again. I didn't know the two members you lost very well, but I truly am sorry for your loss; I know it's not easy for a family losing a family member because that's what a districts is, not just a place made up of people but a huge family. I hold a huge respect for every person who steps foot on that arena, and know that those 2 kids didn't die for nothing, they died for honor, and they will always be remembered in our hearts, I dedicate my crown to those life's that were lost and it was an honor to meet all those brave souls, I am victor of this year's hunger games, but in my heart they are all too." Emerald said earning the loudest cheers I have ever heard as the whole crowd was in tears.

The crowd's reaction amazed me; I've never seen them cheer on someone who wasn't their own victor. Her words amazed me; she was able to express how she felt while at the same time pleasing all the districts and the capitol. This girl was truly something. I watched her get off the stage but then she was nowhere to be seen. I decided I would look for her when the party started, because after every speech a victor gives they throw a party afterwards.

The party had finally started and it was very crowded. I kept walking around hoping I'd find her but instead bumped into millions of girls who weren't her, they would take my hand and we'd dance, there's no way I could say no, I had to keep my Finnick Odair image who was a flirtatious playboy. I turned around only to see emerald talking to Mags. Finally I knew where she was. I excused myself from the girl I was dancing with and started walking towards emeralds way only to be stopped by another girl. I took a deep breath but then realized who this girl was. It was Katrina Pierce, or as i called her katherine.

I had the biggest crush on her since freshman year. I had been the youngest in my grade since I skipped a year in elementary school so I never had the nerve to tell her I liked her since I always heard she was into older boys, and I being younger didn't help or the fact that I was only a somewhat friend and mostly that she was the most popular girl in the school so I had a lot of competition. I hadn't seen her ever since I came back from the hunger games, but all those butterflies I used to have came back from seeing her again. Her brown hair got longer since the last time I saw her, but her blue eyes still looked beautiful as the sea. She took me into a deep hug and I rested my head on her shoulder.

"I've missed you so much," she whispered in my ear.

She was hugging me, and just said she missed me, this to me seemed more exciting than all the sex I've had with different girls. She broke the hug after a long time and smiled at me.

"Well why not catch up on what I've missed, care to dance?" I asked as a slow song came on.

"Of course," she said getting closer to me as I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"So remember I was dating a guy named Andrew?" she asked.

Andrew was her boyfriend, that's another reason why I never tried getting her attention, she was already taken.

"How could I not, he was the senior that you always made out with in the hall," I said laughing.

"Shut up," she said laughing too, "We broke up this summer," she said.

This by far was the greatest news I've heard this year, well not for Andrew but defiantly for me.

"Oh, also the football team lost all their games since the day you left the team, so they all believe you were the only reason they would win," she added.

"That's crazy," I said.

"What's crazy is that Allen, the smartest kid in class ended up not being so smart after all, he and the teacher had an affair so that's the only reason he got perfect scores on math," she said.

"No way," I said laughing.

"Yes way," she said laughing along too.

"I wish you still went to school, things aren't the same without you," she said looking into my eyes.

I gulped, not even by what she said but by the way she looked at me. She's perfect.

"Well what about I stop by school tomorrow once it's over, I'll walk you to your house and hangout a while," I said not believing I had the courage to ask her that.

"That sounds perfect," she said.

The slow song stopped yet I hadn't let go of her. We stared into each other's eyes until she finally broke the gaze when her friends came saying they were leaving. I gave her one last hug, and smiled to myself as she walked away. Maybe things could get better like Mags said. I suddenly looked to where I had last seen Mags but neither her or Emerald were there anymore, I had forgotten all about finding emerald when Katrina passed my way, great now I don't even know when I'll ever get to see Emerald again. I left the party because the only reason I went there in first place was to see Emerald, and I didn't find her at all.

I walked through the beach, that's the place where I like to be at when I want to find some peace. I had a lot on my mind at that moment. Katrina and how I might have a shot to be with her. Mags and how she's always there for me. My friends and how maybe if I do talk to them they won't end up hurt. Ever since I met Emerald I've been thinking I want more to my life, and I have noticed I do have a chance to change my life for the better. For some odd reason I want to know her story and be able to help her just the way she's helping me, and she's not even trying. I then looked up from staring at the sand and not too far from me I saw a girl with her back turned against me sitting on the sand and staring at the sea. Her blonde hair wasn't just any blonde hair it had a golden tint to it that instantly let me know who it was.

"I see you found my secret place," I said.

"It's beautiful," she said in awe not taking her eyes off it.

I sat next to her admiring the beauty she had, and she didn't even notice as she was too busy concentrating on the waves of the ocean.

"You should watch when the sunsets, that truly is the most gorgeous thing I have seen aside from something else," I say not taking my eyes off her.

She then turned to look at me.

"The girl is gorgeous, Finnick is she the reason you had to win the Hunger Games?" she asked.

I hadn't directed my comment for Katherine at that moment, Katherine was gorgeous and her personality was what made her perfect to me, but Emerald was Gorgeous already without even knowing her personality. Emerald was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, but Katherine was the most beautiful girl I think I could ever get to love. Emerald clearly didn't understand the compliment I had given her which only made her even more beautiful in my eyes, having so much beauty and not even knowing it.

"No, it doesn't really matter, all that really matters now is that I'm here and breathing," I said.

"So you admit you wanted to comeback for someone," she said curiously.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked.

"Just wondering," she said.

"No," I said.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Positive?" she asked

I nodded at her.

"I liked the speech you gave today," I said.

She ignored what I just said. She just kept staring at me, like if she were still waiting for the answer to the question she asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Who was the person that you thought of that kept you going on when you felt like giving up in the hunger games," she asked.

I stayed silent.

"Who?" she asked.

"No one," I said.

"You're lying," she said.

"I'm not," I said.

"You are, I can tell," she said.

"It's not that important," I said.

"Then why don't you say it?" she said.

"Because it doesn't matter," I snapped at her as I was getting annoyed by this topic.

"Well if it doesn't matter than what's so bad about saying it?" She asked.

"Nothing," I said frustrated.

"Well it seems to matter a lot if you don't want to talk about it," she said.

"Oh my god…" I groaned putting my hands on my face by how frustrated I was.

"I'm just asking," she said sounding annoyed by my responses.

"My mom, I fought, I gave everything I had… I killed just to get back to her, there happy?" I said raising my voice at her.

"That's…" she said.

"Stupid," I said interrupting her.

"No, it wa…"she said.

"I don't want to hear your opinion," I said

"Excuse me?" she said surprised.

"It was the worst mistake I ever did and the last thing I need is remembering it," I said getting up.

"What?" she asked confused.

"I already said more than I should, I have to go," I said trying to get out of here as fast as possible.

"How did you say more than you should?" she said following me.

"Because there's things that should just not be said, especially to people I barely know," I said still walking.

"Well you're not quite making it easy to know each other at this moment," she said marching up to me as I kept walking away.

"I'm pretty sure I stopped wanting to know you as soon as I realized you were a bipolar freak, I hope it's not contagious because the last thing I need is becoming crazy like you, so just do us all a favor and... " I stopped my words realizing what I just said.


	4. truth comes out

I can't believe I just said that.

"I'm so sorry… I…I… didn't mean that," I said turning around.

She was already walking away from me. I caught up to her trying to apologize.

"I didn't mean to say that, I was just mad…I shouldn't have said that, it came out so wrong," I said as now I was the one after her.

She didn't say anything she kept walking which only made everything worse.

"Wait," I said as I grabbed her by the arm.

She yanked it out of my reach and started walking faster. I felt like the worst human being ever, why did I have to say what I said, why did I have to ruin the smile she had just a few minutes ago. I had to tell her why I got so upset even if I didn't want to, it was my only option left so I wouldn't lose her.

"She blamed me for my father's death, she said if my name would have never got picked he would have still been alive and not gotten the heart attack he got the day I was chosen to be in the hunger games, she said I ruined her happiness, her life, that I'm no longer her son, that even though I didn't die in the hunger games like she hoped, I'm still dead to her…The whole way home I was thinking how happy my mom would be knowing that I was still there by her side, that I wouldn't leave her, that she was the only reason I didn't give up, and when I arrived I didn't even get a smile, a hug, a tear shed of happiness that I was here alive, what I got was a slap to the face…I killed my dad, it was my fault…I hate remembering that I'm a killer, and my mom is the reminder of that, I didn't know I would get this upset talking about her, you're the first person I've ever talked with about my mom in a year, I'm sorry emerald…I…" I said unable to look at her anymore or even finish the sentence as she started walking away.

I know I should have let her walkaway, after the horrible things I said to her she didn't have a reason to want to stay with me, not even after telling her the one thing I've never told anyone else. I followed her though; I turned her around and saw that she was now crying.

"Please don't cry, slap me, tell me how horrible I am, but don't cry, "I whispered.

I felt horrible; I didn't mean to make her cry with all the names I called her. Her emerald eyes looked so sad and by every second that passed more tears built in her, suddenly I realized tears were forming in my eyes from seeing her cry.

"What you said… was horrible, and no one… in the world deserves it… no matter how mad… they are," she said through sobs.

"I know emerald, I know, and that's why I'm apologizing, that's why I chased you all the way here, because you didn't deserve to be called those things, those stupid words that aren't true shouldn't be worth your tears," I said wiping the tears from her from her cheeks.

"I wasn't talking about what you said to me, Finnick…a parent is the only last hope a child has, and it's sickening to hear that they turn their back on you, some parents don't even have their kids with them anymore and they would do anything to get them back…and here your mother has you and she wants you dead, that's not fair Finnick, I just isn't, it's horrible, and sad…" she said.

Before she could say more I pulled her into a tight hug and let her cry on my shoulder. She was shaking and it only made me hold on to her tighter. I heard her cry and cry and suddenly I heard my self-crying too. I couldn't believe that even after I had hurt her, she didn't feel pain for herself but for me and how cruel life had been to me, that she wasn't crying over the names I called her, she was crying for how horrible my mom treated me. I felt like for once someone cared, and to think I almost let this person go killed me inside. I lifted her chin up and looked deep into her light emerald eyes that now were only watery.

"Finnick, I was selfish," she said lightly.

This girl was incredible, even though I'm the one who had the entire fault she wanted to take the blame.

"Of course not, you're not even near that, I'm the only one who did something wrong here," I said surprised by what she said.

"I really am, I know that you didn't want to tell me who helped you through the hunger games but I didn't care about it I kept insisting which was wrong, the reason was wrong, I was expecting you to say you didn't have anyone, I was hoping you'd say that and mean it" she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"So I would feel a little better about my selfishness which now that I think about it only makes me more selfish," she said with a cold laugh.

"Stop saying that," I said.

"Finnick, 23 kids out there had someone they were fighting for to stay alive, they had someone who gave them hope, I on the other hand…I had no one, I had no hope, there's a family out there who could have been happy by having their child back yet I won and had no one to make happy, I didn't want to lose because I was scared of dying, do you realize how selfish that is?" she cried.

I stayed silent, I never expected her to say that. I never heard of a victor who had no one back home waiting for them. I looked at her that's all I could do.

"After the hunger games was over there wasn't anyone to help me through the nightmares, the guilt, the sadness and fears, I was miserable, before giving speeches I had mental break downs, panic attacks, I saw things that weren't even there, Snow didn't want people thinking I was crazy, because that's what I was becoming so they put me on pills, and the trouble stopped but I was always in a bad mood, hated the whole world, that's the effect it had, you even witnessed it the day I met you, I saw that I hurt you even though you tried to hide it, and I felt terrible, I stopped using them after that night, that's why the second time you saw me I acted so different but your right I'm still crazy I don't think pills will ever help that," she said looking at the ground.

"What you just told me right now proves to me that you are not crazy or selfish in anyway, for you to just go out and give those speeches even though there's so many things affecting you makes you one of the most strongest girl out there, for you to stop taking those pills because you saw what effect you had on other people makes you one of the most unselfish girl because you saw the effect it had on me, a crazy person is some who has no idea what they are doing, who doesn't think straight… you on the other hand are careful with every choice you make," I said.

"I don't kn…" she said.

"I'm not finished yet, there was a reason for you to live, it's just sometimes you don't know what it is, but eventually you will with time...and you're not alone, you have me, let's just forget about everything bad that happened tonight by replacing it with good things," I said holding on to both of her hands.

"How?" she asked.

"Like this," I said.

I picked her up and went running in the water as she squealed and wrapped her arms around my neck so that I wouldn't just throw her in the water. I let myself fall down and both of us were fully splashed with water.

"Oh my god this water is freezing!" she said laughing.

"There's that beautiful laugh," I said smiling as I splashed her with more water.

"And there's that beautiful smile," she said splashing me with water.

I could feel my cheeks turning red which I was surprised about because I was used to compliments, just not hers, but soon the fun was over as a woman came close.

"Emerald what on earth are you doing, you messed up your entire make up!" the lady said.

I looked at emerald who looked at the lady, her make up wasn't messed up, it was all just washed away from the water, she still looked beautiful though. I hadn't even realized she wasn't wearing any make up until the lady pointed it out. The lady then turned to me and her whole face expression changed.

"Oh, well hi I didn't notice you there," the lady said batting her eyes.

I just gave the lady a wave and smile as Emerald started walking towards the lady.

"Leaving so soon?" I asked.

"Emerald can't be seen like this, she's the new face of the whole world, she needs to look great 100% all the time, not everyone is as perfect as you," the lady said as she looked up and down at me in admiration before tugging at emerald's arm pulling her away.

Emerald gave an apologetic smile as she walked away, and I returned it, the capitol would be throwing a parties all the time and I was sure she would be there so there was nothing to worry about.

* * *

_Much more to come :) make sure to review lovely's _


End file.
